


Into the unknown

by Bobjoetoes



Category: Short Story - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Mystery, dragon - Freeform, village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobjoetoes/pseuds/Bobjoetoes
Summary: A boy named Jake always wants to be popular. when he is he finds out what it means to be hurt and left out. He no longer wants to hurt others just to be popular.





	Into the unknown

**Author's Note:**

> please comment

“Beep beep beep,” the alarm clock rang. It was the 2019 school year and I was getting bored. “I mean who needs school anyway. Well, my mom will get mad at me if I don’t go to school, so I guess I'll have to go to school,” I thought to myself. Eventually I got out of bed, got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed my brown hair and packed my lunch.

“I love you Jake,” my mom called out.

“I love you too mom,” I answered and shut the door. My only dream is to become popular.

At school I was walking down the long halls and I found that the lockers are as plain as a cloud without the sky. Later, after I was at my locker a tall blond named Rick walked up to me. Rick is the most popular kid in school. I never thought he would recognize me until he did. It’s extremely hard to have him notice you. 

“Jake the two things you have to do to be popular are, you have to pick on the nerdy kids and go into the forest with me and my pals at night,” Rick said.

“I’m willing to do whatever it takes to be in your friend group, count me in,” I replied.

“Cool,” was the only thing out of his mouth before walking away.

After that, I found Kate the nerdy art girl. She was small and wore an apron covered in paint. Rick said I had to pick on someone and she is the prime target. So, I walked up to her and said “Are you sure you got dressed this morning,” and laughed.  
The reply I got was Kate just walking away crying.

That night I went off with Rick into the woods. The sky was dark and foggy and the air was filled with mist so, I could only see five feet in front of me. I could hear squirrels rustling in the trees. In the woods, there was moss and vines hanging from the trees and I wondered how anything could live here. There was running water nearby based on the sound of water over rocks and the marsh I was stepping in. I was officially lost. I decided to use my navigation skills and try to follow the stream. Even though I couldn’t see it, I could still hear it. I decided if I keep walking eventually i’ll find a road.

When suddenly, out of nowhere a big concrete slab arose from the ground. After seeing this I called out “Rick is this a joke,” but there was no reply. I looked at the slab and noticed there was a red door right in the middle of it. The door looked fairly new compared to the concrete it was on. When I touched the door a compartment opened up with a note that read “This world is in danger you are our only hope.” Soon after I touched the golden doorknob and opened the door. 

The new opening was filled with colorful mist. Once inside I walked through the mist and noticed the door had shut so I continued walking. After a while I noticed an amazing utopia with bright green trees and mythical creatures. When I had walked for what seemed like hours I noticed a dragon hiding in the woods. For the short moment it was there I could feel how it felt.

Later I ran into this huge metal gate with small houses inside. The gate had torches on each of the four square corners. “Quick get inside a dragon is coming,” someone whispered. I ran to the nearest door and rushed inside. Once inside I walked up to a group of people and asked “ Why are you so scared of dragon’s.” 

Someone in a pair of blue overalls and a red shirt answered “they’ve terrorized our village for years.”

“Have you tried reasoning with them,” I asked.

“We don’t speak their language so how can we,” a little girl with blonde hair and two braids said.

“Well I connected with a dragon and he seemed scared,” I countered.

“How is that possible,” another villager piped up.

An old woman then ran in and said “He is the dragon whisperer.”

After that everyone had gotten on their knees and was chanting “oh, great whisperer will you save us.”

“First stop worshiping me and second if I can meet with that dragon I will help you,” I told them.

Then after I had supper I headed out into the woods with a torch so I could see. The sky was pitch black but you could see the stars shining above. It was absolutely beautiful here. Then I heard a rustling in the bushes and I saw the dragon from before. I don’t know why but I felt like it’s name was Spike. So, I called out to him saying Spike and he came. 

Before I knew it he was touching his nose to my hand. Spike was black with orange eyes, his tail was about seven feet long and covered with spikes that went up his spine. The moon reflected on his shiny scales and if I were to take a guess standing on all fours he was eight feet tall. Also he had huge wings with horns at the tips. After a while, we had bonded and I decided to bring him to the village.

After, when I was back at the village I took Spike and went inside. Suddenly, the townsfolk started throwing ropes at him and tying him down. People were rushing out of their homes with torches and pitchforks. Many of them were shouting “Kill the beast!”

“What’s going on,” I wondered out loud.

“This dragon is the most rare and dangerous dragon there is,” one woman with long brown hair said.

“His name is Spike and he’s nice just trust me,” I yelled.

Immediately after they started to calm down and release Spike. He was the last dragon of this world and now they were safe. I noticed that Spike was still freaking out after all of the commotion. So, I told him it would be okay, he stopped panicking and nudged me onto his back. Spike had decided to give me a ride. I told the villagers it would be okay and that they could trust Spike before saying goodbye and leaving.

The sun was rising and the air was cool against my face as Spike flew me back to where I first entered this place. When he landed the leaves on the ground moved in all different directions spiraling until forming a door and stopping. My eyes were filled with shock when I realized the leaves had formed a door back to my home. I jumped off Spike, said one final goodbye and went through the door.

I could hear an alarm clock beeping and I was confused because I should be in the forest right now. When I looked at the clock, I could see that it was the first day of school and I was going to be late. Then I realized that everything was all just a dream. I just sat there wondering how it felt so real until I heard my mom yelling at me to hurry up and go to school. 

During lunch at school Rick walked up to me and asked if I wanted to be a ‘popular kid’ but, after all I have been through I realized being cool isn’t what it’s cut out to be. So, I declared to him that I would not be a part of his gang and he replied by punching me in the face. 

“You are mean and cruel,” I shouted after punching him back.

“You will pay for this Jake,” He yelled.

“Cut it out!,” a nearby teacher enforced.

Rick had managed to tackle me down and had my throat in a choke hold. Finally, the principal came and broke us apart. Also me and Rick were both sent to his office. I sat outside waiting for my mom to come after the principal had called her and Rick was dealt with. When my mom comes she has an angry look on her face and I know I'm going to be grounded. 

Inside the office my mom is discussing to the principal what my consequences are while I sit there wondering if the village is real. In the end, they agree on having me grounded for a week and I won't be allowed to go to any after school activities or clubs. I also won’t be allowed to join any sports teams this term. My consequences were not nearly as bad as Ricks. 

At the end of school, I had to walk home in the rain. It looked as if the clouds were crying. When I was nearing my house a black lab ran up to me and deep inside I knew that it was the Spike of this world. So, I named him Spike and asked my mom if I could keep him. Her answer was yes and I smiled with joy still wondering how Spike could be here. I lay in bed lost in thought when Spike comes in and starts licking my face. I slowly drift off to sleep and miss supper.

It was five in the morning and, I couldn’t sleep. My mind was full of confusion so I hopped out of bed and ran to the forest in my pj’s. The reason for this is because I was wondering if my dream was actually real. When I got there the slab and door were gone but on the ground sat a little note. The paper looked old and the edges were burnt. Despite the fact that it was wet and wrinkly I could make out the words “Thank you for seeing the best in me and uniting the dragons with the people. I cannot be there with you but I sent a dog to find you so you can hear my thoughts. I miss you. -Spike.” After reading this I went home to sleep once more.

At school the next day, I see Rick yelling insults at Kate. I decided I didn’t want to be a bystander so I cut in.

“Leave her alone Rick!” I declared.

“Why do you care, she’s only a dork?” Rick replied.

“Because she’s my friend,” I answered.

All of a sudden, a teacher walks in and tells Rick to back off, the teacher also gives him a detention.

Astonished Kate says “Thank you,” as I help her up.

“What you did for me was brave but why did you do it?” she asked.

“I did it because I learned that everyone is special in their own way and, you are really good at drawing,” I said.

I finished up school just as fast as it began. The sun was shining bright in the blue sky as I walked home. I was happy, not because I was cool but because I had helped someone and, a smile is priceless when it isn’t yours. Me and Kate became good friends and she helps me with my homework in return for me judging her art which, I don’t mind. Rick has decided to stay out of my way and schools not that bad. Spike is having a great time living with me.

All this is great but, I still want to go back to that other world sometime soon. The difference between here and there is that here people are in cliques, there everyone sticks together. Spike has connected with me through our thoughts and has mentioned that the gate is down and every creature lives in harmony. In conclusion I no longer want to be popular I'm happy just the way I am.

During summer break, I decided to go back to the woods. Before I left I placed a note on my bed telling my mom where i’m going, I hope she understands. I could see clear now for there was no mist. Once I got to the spot where I had found the note and seen the door, I waited for the concrete to pop up. Just as planned it showed up a couple seconds later. The concrete slab was so big I was surprised it came up really fast. I now noticed the same red door from my dream and I touch the golden doorknob. The door clicks open and I walk through the shining light and mist into the Unknown World.


End file.
